


無底洞

by mgru



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, M/M, MORE YOUNG YONDU, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgru/pseuds/mgru
Summary: 「不，他好像變小了很多。」「變小？你說.....?」





	1. Chapter 1

 

「FUCK!!!!!Kraglin 你說Yondu 怎麼了!!!!!!」

「老大他被不知名光波射到了！」

「WTF他現在怎麼樣？」

「正在驕傲他殺了那個射他的人。」

「那就是說他沒事，幹麻那麼緊張。」

「不，他好像變小了很多。」

「變小？你說.....?」

「是年紀。你有看過老大很驕傲炫耀殺了誰的嗎？」

「也是。所以他現在？」

「小子，你現在在哪！」

「Yondu ？」

「快給我滾過來。」

「Peter 我們要去慶祝，再把座標發給你。」

Kraglin 說完就把通訊關掉了。

「所以，我們要去玩樂了？」Rocket 諷刺地說著，他還不了解大名鼎鼎的星爵daddy issues 有多嚴重嗎？反正他有就免錢的酒可以喝是不會抱怨的。

還好現在輪班大家都去休息了，不然自己會得到更多調侃，也不是他不能反駁什麼，只是他想要確定Yondu 沒事，當然他也不能否認老頭子每次對他勾勾指頭他就去了。

—

幾個跳躍點後，米蘭號就到了Yondu 他們所在處，自從在Ego星上大難不死後，Rocket 把Yondu 的事發給破壞者軍團，恢復友好關係後，Yondu 到這種地方都顯得開心很多。不過他從沒看過被一群人簇擁著大喝酒的Yondu ，要不是Yondu 是他們族群的少數倖存者，他幾乎要認定那是別的半人馬星人了。

半人馬星人不太容易醉但可以從酒裡面得到神經上的愉悅感，以往的Yondu 不太放縱自己，幾個頭目擁著Yondu 大肆狂飲，半人馬星人從背後看起來依然那麼高大，那讓Peter 以為Kraglin 說的光波影響很小，但他聽見Yondu 大笑的聲音不再那麼低沉。Peter 突然有點膽怯，不過Yondu 似乎也沒有閒暇理會他，Peter 坐在旁邊的吧台看著Yondu 跟昔日戰友暢飲直到Kraglin 發現，自己的艦上的人早就去逍遙了，他們每個都表示不打算看偉大的星爵對Yondu 撒嬌的噁心模樣。

「他知道你到了嗎？」Kraglin 拿著酒走到Peter 身邊。

「我來的時候他就那樣。」Peter 指著正往自己嘴倒酒的Yondu ，側面看不像是他認識的老頭子，感覺起來比他還要小。

「破壞者做了檢查，他現在大概是半人馬星人的青少年時期，要不是他實際的年齡很長，現在他可能死了。」

「你在說什麼？」Peter 因為Krgalin 的話皺了眉頭。

「那個光波好像是逆轉生物年齡，我們把那把槍帶回來研究了，不過應該就是這一陣子吧。」

「他的年齡可以喝酒了？」

「哈哈哈，大概沒有。但也沒人知道半人馬星人到底幾歲成年，再說你有看過他那麼開心的樣子過嗎？」Kraglin 用下巴朝著Yondu 比劃兩下，手拿酒慢慢喝著。

「好吧，他看起來沒事就好。」在真的看到老頭、不，Yondu 現在說不定比他還要年輕。總之沒事，Peter 鬆懈下緊繃的神經。  
Kraglin 沒有停留很久，Peter 坐了會喝一點酒，看Yondu 沒有要停下來的感覺，他想回去休息了，不過他還是叫了兩手的酒提回米蘭號。

「小鬼！你居然沒找我就走了！」

Peter 打開米蘭號的艙門走進就被Yondu 用身體抵在門邊。

「Yondu ，你現在到底幾歲？」Peter 看著原本的金牙都變成雪白的牙齒，他真的很懷疑半人馬星人原本的年紀到底是多少，他快覺得自己不是戀父是戀爺什麼的？有這個說法嗎？亂七八糟的想法卡在Peter 腦裡，沒注意Yondu 接下他手上的酒，已經拉他回房裡，明顯年紀縮減記憶沒有消失。

「大約是你臉上長麻子的年紀吧。」Yondu 拉著Peter 的皮外套讓他脫下。

順從藍色大手脫下身上的衣服，才發現Yondu 脫下大衣後露出漂亮的二頭肌，背心的開口敞開，藍色的胸膛依然是分明的肌肉，只是少了那些陳年的傷口，很快的Peter 就被Yondu 扒光衣服推在床上，Peter 有些暈眩，因為Yondu 從沒這樣過，最少在他蹲在Yondu 腿間口交前。Yondu 都是在他故意大聲吸著陰莖的時候，忍不住拉起他扯開他的褲頭有的時候倒著潤滑液兩隻指頭就進來準備。有的時候在扯開他的褲頭後，便直接把舌頭伸進他的臀縫裡舔得他無法站穩。

從沒有在一開始把他剝光。

Peter 從床上坐起身，看著Yondu 脫掉剩下的衣物，胯下的勃起，在身型較為單薄的青年身上那根陰莖感覺上似乎更大。Yondu 靠近的時候Peter 握住了青少年的腰，緊緻的皮膚精實的肌肉跟半人馬星人較高的體溫，人類的注意力沒有在那維持得太久，因為半人馬星人低頭吻了粉色的嘴，他所有的精神都放在湧來的酒氣接著是Yondu 的舌頭滑過他的齒間，舔著他嘴裡的任何一個角落，吸光他肺裡的空氣，Peter 在Yondu 放過他讓他能呼吸的時候，後知後覺想著：要讚嘆Yondu 自發地吻他這個事實，還是發現Yondu 是一個很會親吻人的事實。

而Peter 一直不知道這件事，他們已經發展成這樣的關係的這段時間裡。

星爵以往把妹高手的名號到底去哪了，他不甘示弱地回吻Yondu ，用力吸伸進嘴裡的舌頭，啃咬著年輕的Yondu 的下嘴唇，那雙手沒有記憶中的粗糙已經握住他不知道什麼時候硬起的陰莖，滑溜地來回揉捏。很快Peter 覺得自己完全癱軟在床上，努力緩過差一點就射了的快感。

Yondu 放過他的嘴往下拉開他的腿，舌頭已經舔上皮膚，沒一會Peter 就像從沒性經驗的人一樣射得亂七八槽真的不是他的錯，年輕的Yondu 明顯也是性愛高手。他虛脫地想著，Yondu 吸著雙球的時候讓他喘的像壞掉的引擎一樣大聲，更別說在舌頭舔向下面連結的那塊皮膚時就讓他爽得抽蓄射了，以他星爵之名起誓在他成年後從沒有射得這麼快。

Yondu 肩膀駕著他的腿，把舌頭伸進他身體裡時他已經只剩下哼哼唧唧的能力。他努力推拒Yondu 貼在他下身的頭，那根舌頭真的是罪惡的源頭，Peter 怕自己被舔得馬上又射了，在Yondu 抬頭看他的時候，他終於能喘口氣。

放下Peter 的腿，略為不滿足的臉用舌頭舔著自己的嘴邊看著Peter ，握著他的大腿直接把他拉進自己，藍色的性器就嵌在白花花的臀肉間，隨移動戳著Peter 的，青年的藍色大手扶著自己往已經被舔開的臀縫擠進去，在頭部擠進的時候停留了會，雙手挽著人類的膝窩敞開跨間把自己推得更深入。

「你怎麼還是那麼大⋯⋯」人類抽起屏著呻吟。

「一直都是這樣。」

勾著明顯的笑容用力往裡面捅到最底。

「該死，你輕點。」

罔顧他的尖聲，Yondu 更快地抽插著，身體的記憶還存在著本能地往Peter 最敏感的地方撞去，打著哆嗦的身體讓半人馬星人更加興奮，年輕人的衝動完全沒有讓Peter 有喘息的機會，很快的，Peter 連呻吟都無法只能快速地喘息著。

快意累積得很快，Peter 抽蓄地快達到高峰，藍色的大手只是握住人類的陰莖，引來Peter 的不滿，單手拉開人類的腳踝側邊更快地操了進去，被緩下來的高潮讓Peter 手無力地抓著Yondu 的手腕，原本想要Yondu 放開，但在Yondu 更加密集的操弄下只剩手搭在上面呻吟的能力。

被止住兩三次的高潮後，Peter 的精液沒有高速地射出，反而流瀉在兩人連接的位置，Yondu 重新握住Peter 的腿把他拉得更近，手扶著人類癱軟的腰讓他貼上自己的胸口，Peter 趴在站起身的半人馬星人身上隨著藍色的手挽著他膝窩上下動作在藍色的性器上移動，人類的陰莖在兩人的腹肌間被擠壓著，Peter 臉貼著藍色的胸膛呻吟，已經沒有東西能射可更多的快感投射到他的尾椎，只覺得腦裡一遍白光，他的陰莖又兇又猛地排出溫熱的液體，而深埋在他身體裡的性器射了出來，熟悉的飽脹感，半人馬星人在射精的同時沒有停下抽插的動作，噴發的衝擊加上繼續摩擦的快意綿延了全身，讓他不停抽蓄。

Peter 虛軟著全靠藍色的大手圈住他，汗濕著貼在藍色的胸上喘息，身下的性器來沒有離開，他可以感覺到Yondu 走路時候的任何一個摩擦，在過多的快感後那顯得惱人，但貼著Yondu 感覺很好，顯然年輕的半人馬星人十分溫暖跟貼心。

從頭而降的熱水淋在兩人頭上，Yondu 托著Peter 離開自己的性器，動作間Peter 為了那摩擦哼哼唧唧著，在離開後大量的精液從腿間流下，熱水很快帶走所有痕跡，快速清洗兩個人，Peter 全靠著他的藍色Daddy 無力地接受年輕的Daddy 細緻的呵護，當藍色的大手用毛巾包裹他的時候，他又打了一個哈欠。

不過在他們乾爽躺在床上的時候他可沒什麼好抱怨的。

 

 

「所以理論上你現在年齡比我還要小？」

「以半人馬星人的計算方式，對。」

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 星爵沒花什麼力氣說服了勇度，只是最後。。。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 莫名其妙有了第二章。

「都在這了，只在米蘭號太無趣了。」

「臭小子是誰自己抱著酒回來。」

處在Yondu 早訂好的大房間裡，他剛把房間必備的四個機器人關掉，兩男兩女。他馬上就想到好幾個玩法，如果他一個人來準玩到什麼都射不出來。不過Yondu 在這，有火熱的身體在身邊他不需要機器人。

而且，他好不容易說服Yondu 。原先以為會很難的，在他說出口後，Yondu 沒說什麼就躺在床上看他要怎麼做。他沒想過那麼輕易，年輕了不知道幾歲的半人馬星人，答應讓他上，還脫光衣服在床上毫無羞恥大開雙腿，腿間有份量的性器還沒有硬，但他知道那有多麼巨大，畢竟他前一天才用了幾個方式塞進自己身體裡。

少年Yondu 悠悠地躺在床上大有想看這個自己帶大的孩子要怎麼做的興致，星爵一瞬間不像是外邊闖蕩多年的人，反而興起自己少年時的青澀，只有他自己知道他對Yondu 有多著迷，那具身體就在那等他。

只是當他握著Yondu 的大腿把自己完全送進他臀縫時，心靈上感到極大的滿足，叫得比他第一次被操還要大聲，然後他在下一個抽動間就射進藍色少年的身體裡，他連大口呼吸克制自己不要那麼快就洩出的思考都還來不及。緊實的肉穴隨著半人馬星人的呼吸收縮，讓他幾乎連腦漿都射出去了。

「我終於知道你為什麼跟那些隨便釣到的外星人只是一夜情了。」

「不，我⋯⋯」

在身體裡的陰莖完全軟下後，Yondu 往後退讓它滑出。

「好吧，你還是需要滿足我。」

說出的話沒有拒絕的餘地，藍色大手拿著潤滑液擠進Peter 的身體裡，前一天才操軟的地方馬上就接受了他的兩隻手指，沒有在多做更多的動作，抽出指頭，雙手握著跨坐在他腹肌上的半人類，一雙手握著肉多的臀部，兩隻中指擠進溢出潤滑的穴口，讓Peter 堪堪忍下呻吟。忍著搔刮的感覺，剛射完腦袋的人軟綿綿，抬起身那雙手捧著他抵在手握著藍色的性器上，隨著那兩隻手指撐開的位置，巨大的陰莖再次進入他身體裡。

「Yonnndu⋯⋯」

「乖，你可以自己來。」

少年Yondu 用著以前從沒有拿出來的口吻說，放開抓捧著的臀部，手掌虛握他剛射完還軟著的性器，哄人類自己動作。

放鬆強撐著腿直接坐下，把整個粗大的性器一下全埋進裡面，抬起腰撐起，粗壯的性器半離開他的身體。一夜之後確實沒有任何問題不適的感覺，Peter 想這應該跟他親生爸說他有什麼能力有關，半人馬星的少年沒有打斷他胡思亂想也沒有催促，在發現自己走神後，只看到那人躺在床上由下往上看著他，藍色的陰莖從他那可以明顯地看到嵌在他蜜色的臀肉縫裡，Peter 突然無法克制點害羞起來，而這明顯地讓身下的人注意到了。

「在想什麼？夾這麼緊？」

「閉嘴。」

那雙藍色的大手握在跪著的膝蓋，沒有打算催促他，只是Peter 的腿完全無法再撐更久了，他放鬆大腿，快速地讓自己馬上坐到底，腿軟地把自己全身的重量壓在Yondu 身上，他幾乎可以感覺自己身體裡的陰莖捅進他腹部擠出痕跡。Yondu 曲起大腿，那雙手扶著他的腰讓他坐得更舒服，不自覺地前後緩緩地磨著，酥麻讓他反射性地收縮夾緊身體裡的異物，粗硬的陰莖來回磨著他最舒服的地方，自己掌握得住的快感讓他用力騎著身下的性器。

不知道什麼時候再次勃起的陰莖貼著Yondu 的腹部濕透地流著體液，身下的半身馬星人絲毫不被他的動作影響，不是很久Peter 速度明顯慢了下來，但杵在他身體裡的性器還是在屹立不動。

「你到底在等什麼！」

「有人一開始說要做勞動活，我在等他。」

「該死。」

他當然知道那是誰，就是他自己。少年有著年長的他沒有的貼心溫暖甚至會哄人，但他依然是同一個人有著相同的壞心眼，就喜歡看他為難自己。Peter 手扶在藍色的胸膛上，吃力地提起腰往下坐，這並不難，但粗大的性器搔刮著他依然敏感的內部，讓他忍不住發顫著。

這就跟他小的時候說要自己出任務一樣，那小小的通道只有他能過去，Yondu 吹著口哨那支箭就在他旁邊卻沒有任何動作等著他進攻。

那雙手現在也沒有要幫他做更多的事，但看著那雙手他就是不由地感到安心，永遠在他身邊的感覺，永遠會在他要幫忙的時候立刻出現，他賭了多少次，他知道，因為如果他輸了他現在根本不在這了。

「你到底要不要我。」

「你有要求嗎？」

「你快動動⋯⋯」

曲起的大腿讓Yondu 更好從下往上幹他，不需要太多力氣，Peter 自己的體重讓他完全釘在藍色的陰莖上隨著插進來的力道移動，被連續快速的抽插帶來的快感弄得無法忍住呻吟，再硬起的陰莖跟著頂弄搖晃，流下的體液把把兩人弄得更加濕漉。

半人馬星人抓著Peter 的腿，讓他插著的姿勢轉過背著自己，看著肉感十足的屁股夾著自己的陰莖的確有很大的滿足，他的男孩雖然現在比自己年紀大，但幹起來一樣哭唧唧地就跟當年求自己不要丟下他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天是阿奶的生日，看在他又要加班的份上，先讓他吃一口。  
> 不知道為什麼這章後面或許是因為在公司寫的好想虐喔。到底。


	3. Chapter 3

 

Yondu 變年輕這件事，Peter 在床上完全無法感覺到任何差異。

大概他再度被幹暈，醒來又乾淨清爽裹著被子後，伸手一把摸上Yondu 的屁股他突然發覺不對的事了。

明明他才舔過那，但卻現在意識到。

他Daddy 毛茸茸的屁股光滑到不行。

「手感很好？」

「你的毛呢？」

 

到底在說什麼。

Yondu 甚至連眼皮都沒有打開，任由那隻手探索甚至伸進深處的肌肉群中。

「你不該自己無法扛起時，還挑釁我。」

邊說邊把Peter 抓進懷裡，小子，不，中年Peter 可以感覺到兩人光裸，但他還是繼續用手探索著藍皮膚星人身體的每一寸。

最後粗壯的藍色陰莖插回混血人類的身體裡，被幹到全身沒力，真是自作自受。

 

再度被洗乾淨趴在床上。

這小子被養得太胖了，他現在在米蘭號根本沒有人管他，吃得這麼圓。看看那個圓滾滾的屁股肉。

高級房間啥沒有器具最多，他隨便找了一個類人類用的除毛器，手握著圓滾的臀肉，移動間乾淨溜溜的肉露了出來，不一會原本毛茸茸的屁股沒了遮掩，幾天來掐得用力的指痕明顯印在上邊。

Yondu 沒有克制捏了幾下，肉滿出指縫的感覺不是一般的好。

睡死的Peter 因為疼痛呻吟出來，手向後抓著施虐的手，抱進自己懷裡，喃喃著Yondu 沒有聽見的話，整個人完全縮進藍色的懷裡，多肉又光滑的臀肉擦在Yondu 的腹部，貼在陰莖上。

「這小鬼。」

年輕這件事讓Yondu 有著用不完的活力，應該是說更加缺乏自制力，半人馬星人本來就是一個這樣的種族。當豐厚的臀瓣擠壓的時候，Yondu 沒打算克制自己的慾望，挑起的人就該滅火，不是嗎。

Yondu 硬到不行，調整人類的位置握著兩邊肉，毫不費力擠進操鬆的肉穴，隨著呼吸心跳微微收縮的內壁貼緊粗壯的藍色陰莖，Yondu 移動位置卡進他更緊的深處，隨著呼吸Peter 被一抽一抽地刺激，不久Yondu 感覺到裹緊他的肌肉ㄧ記用力的收縮，他知道Peter 醒了。

「幹，你在做什麼。」

「幹你，你還沒醒嗎？」

「幹你，姦屍嗎！」粗壯的陰莖擠到深處，Peter 哽住了氣。

「你是嗎？你一直搓硬我怪你自己。」

「幹。」

「你睡夠了？」Yondu 抽出一點又把自己推到更深。

「你這樣我怎麼睡。」

「我才要對你說這句話。」Yondu 抬起Peter 的身體，讓他背對自己坐在他的陰莖上，白胖的肉團吞著他的陰莖感覺真好，臀肉失重擠壓讓Yondu 爽得嘆息。

「老色鬼。」Peter 聽見了。

「小鬼快動。」

Yondu 無恥地要身上的人快動，明顯的滿足跟催促讓Peter 支起自己的身體開始在粗壯的陰莖上操自己。

 

 

可想而知的Peter 之後又被幹得腿軟了幾天。

在分開的時候Yondu 還沒恢復，但他們還有活要做。

 


	4. Chapter 4

感覺到體內的兇器快速沒有停歇地打破他所有的自制力，快感殘酷的席捲他，整個人繃到最緊，絞著抽插的陰莖。

原本就巨大的陰莖顯得更大。

他從沒想過這個年紀的他挑釁Yondu ，而對方一直沒有接受是對他多麼好的恩惠，他該這麼說嗎？覺得被撐到快裂開脹痛伴著兇猛的快感又把他拉扯得失去思考的能力，介在少年跟成人間的嗓音早就因為先前不管不顧的深喉喑啞。

半人馬星人的良知早在Peter 下的藥中消失，Yondu 已經一年以上沒有經歷他們種族的發情，加上先前漫長的任務也很久沒有去找樂子。

這會沒完沒了。

Peter 終於意識到。

不過不這樣，Yundo 絕對不會幹他。

但Peter 也不知道自己為何這麼想要，青春期的時候他不論怎麼挑釁Yundo 都鎩羽而歸，就是當然他認定對方跟本不想要他，讓他們花了更多時間繞了條遠路。

此時身上的藍皮星人單手握住Peter 的腳根，另一手捏著比他小臂還要細的腿用力朝腿跟頂進，Peter 全身軟著，跟著性器的進出呻吟著。

一直到Yundo 射進深處第三次還是第五次？後Yundo 才恢復一點理智，而Peter 早已來不及後悔渾身被操得緊繃抽蓄，半人馬星人手緩緩揉捏著緊繃到大腿然後是小腿，還在Peter 身體裡的性器也沒有退出只是停歇，手掌貼上腳掌掐著縮緊的腳指捏著捏腳板。Peter 漸漸清醒回來。

「出來。」

「不。」Yundo 想也沒想拒絕。

「已經很多次了。」Peter 氣虛說著。

「你不該下那種藥的。」

「誰要你都不上。」

「你不該把那把槍當玩具。」Yundo 放下Peter 的腿，扶起他貼上自己將那兩條白花花的腿圈上自己的腰。

「你、明明就想要我，為什麼不。」

「你還太小。」Yundo 甚至可以感覺得精液從鬆軟的穴口擠出，過多的體液已經流得都是他還硬挺的陰莖在Peter 身體裡被擠壓。

「那現在呢？」

「就告訴你，不要做自己沒辦法接下的挑釁。」Yundo 拉著青春期還細瘦的身體揉進自己，軟綿的屁股肉簡直告訴他，破壞者待這小子有多好。

Peter 哽著氣，提起沒力的雙手攀抱著他最喜歡的外星人，挺起的腰在藍色的陰莖上移動，藍色的手掌握著他還沒長開的腰，用力得讓Peter 相信之後會有很嚴重的瘀青。

接下來他不需要做太多，因為發情期的半人馬星人會把他壓在陰莖上不放。他趴在藍色的胸膛上聽daddy 的心跳，感受尾椎升上來的快感，呻吟著要求頭頂上的人低頭給自己一個喘不過氣的吻。

他總是能從Yundo 那得到他想要的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我會說我其實原本只是寫了最前面不知道那對可以用嗎？
> 
> 淪落到只寫pwp了。 blue everyday
> 
> 我的勞斯基打打們什麼時候會開車。

**Author's Note:**

> 一切都是牛奶大大的腦洞。  
> 我只是突然間腦子高速運轉了，我還是在等奶哥產糧給我。心心念念。


End file.
